


Combo

by SnowyScales



Series: Toriko Drabbles and Ficbits [1]
Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sparkled at each other. Sunny was so done with this broccoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combo

“I love eating the food you make!” Toriko exclaimed, munching blissfully on yet another shank of perfectly cooked and seasoned meat.

“I really love cooking with the ingredient you catch for me, Toriko-san!” Komatsu beamed at Toriko.

“I love seeing what you create with the ingredients,” Toriko said. “You’re an amazing chef, Komatsu.”

“O-oh, thank you, Toriko-san!” Komatsu blushed, grinning widely in pleasure as he watched Toriko enjoy the food. The pair sparkled happily at each other.

There was a sharp snap from across the fire, and the startled combo turned towards Sunny. The pastel-haired man stood up, hand bleeding as he dropped a snapped bone to the ground. A dark and furious look was on his pretty face.

“For fettuccine’s sake, Toriko, just falafel Komatsu already, you absolute shiitake!” he shouted at the chef/hunter combo, before storming off into the wilderness.

“Eh-eeeehhhh?!” Komatsu shrieked after Sunny. Toriko looked at his combo partner with considering revelation, and licked his fingers clean of meat juices.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much fun I'm having coming up with food words to use instead of swears.


End file.
